Interlude
by Prettylittlepetal
Summary: Sometimes, her voice just isn't enough.
1. Chapter 1

"No, thank _you_ minister." Her voice is dripping with sarcasm but she's unsure if he can tell. "I need a confirmation within hour, otherwise we're imposing sanctions." She sighs in relief as the computer screen goes dark; her head falls back against her chair and she looks blearily at the clock. _3.05 am._ By the time she gets confirmation that Russia has removed their troops and she wraps things up a new day will already be commencing. She won't get home tonight, _again_.

"Ma'am?"

She looks up as Blake pops his head around the door. She feels guilty as she notices the bags under his eyes and the shake in his hand from too much caffeine; whenever she's here, he's here. She can see the toll it's taking. "What's up?" She smiles softly, pushing her glasses to the top of her head.

"You, uh, you asked me to remind you to call Henry when you had more than ten minutes free. I didn't know... it's so late" he pauses and rethinks " _early_."

Elizabeth's eyes brighten at the mention of her husband and she smiles. "Thanks Blake, I'll call him now."

Blake nods, a bleak smile on his face. Finally feeling like he's accomplished something in the early hours. D.C is unproductive at this time, he should be asleep. "Nadine and Jay will be here before the hour to strategise on Russia." He turns to head back to his desk.

"Thanks Blake." She calls quietly, picking up het personal cellphone and dialling her husbands number; her fingers move over the keypad without even thinking - or looking - she knows it by heart.

His voice is groggy as he answers, she hates waking him but she has to hear his voice, it's been almost 24 hours. She hates the silence between them.

"Babe?" Henry grunts, rubbing his eyes and sitting up and tugging the cord to switch the bedside lamp on.

"Hey baby" he voice is cheery, the antithesis of he she feels. She can hear his voice though, and that makes everything a million times better. "I'm sorry it's so late." She whispers quietly, sitting back in her chair and propping her aching feet on her desk.

"No, baby I'm glad you called." He can hear her tiredness through her cheery tone.

"I've missed you." There's no point beating around the bush with him. He can see, and hear, right through her.

"You saw us yesterday, have you forgotten already?" His voice is teasing, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know, but I miss _you_." Her voice is breathy; from sleep or sheer desperation for his husband she isn't sure.

" _Ah_." His voice is knowing.

She can hear his infuriating smirk down the phone. If he wants to get playful, well why not - she has half an hour to spare.

"What are you wearing?" He whispers with a chuckle, hoping to make her laugh; it's his favourite sound.

She does laugh, and then she plays along. "Oh, you know. A jacket and a blouse and a skirt. The usual, you've seen it before." She knows it's all fun, but his voice, still thick with sleep is arousing her. It's completely in appropriate, she doesn't care.

"I do." He confirms, picturing her in one of her skirts. He loves those skirts. "If you were here, my hand would be inside your skirt." His voice is low, headed by desire for his wife.

"Mmm" she isn't sure her response is exactly what he wants, but all she can focus on is the memories of his hands touching her, teasing her. "I wish I was there." She whispers, her awareness of her surroundings still heightened. "I wish you were touching me, Henry." Her voice still retains the breathy quality that signals her arousal.

He can hear her. He can hear her breathing started to quicken, it's barely noticeable unless you're looking for it but he can hear it. "I know, but soon baby" he sounds like he's trying to soothe a child having a tantrum.

" _Henry_ , I need -" she can't quite find the words, but he knows. She knows he knows.

"Touch yourself baby" he whispers. His voice is deeper, a dominant quality laced through it. "Pretend it's me." He whispers.

She whimpers down the phone, her analytical mind debating whether to give into her desire or not. "Henry I'm at work, I - "

He adjusts himself on the bed as she whimpers, he knows what she needs. He only wishes he was there to give it to her. "Go into the bathroom, and lock the door Elizabeth."

God, that voice makes her weak at the knees. The irrational voice in her head is loudest; she gets up on slightly shaky legs and makes her way to the bathroom, sitting on the counter and lifting the phone back to her ear. " _Henry_."

"I'm here baby." He coos softly, listening to her breathing becoming more erratic. "Are you touching yourself baby?" He whispers, the thought of her getting herself there making him uncomfortably aroused.

"Yes." It sounds like a plead. She whimpers softly, her hand squeezing her hardened nipple softly.

"Where, tell me baby?" His hand gravitates to his boxers, as rubs softly.

"My breasts, Henry I -" she chokes, losing the words in her throat as she tugs her nipple softly.

"Just pretend it's me baby, you know what my mouth feels like" his hand rubs himself over his boxers, he's getting throughly uncomfortable. "God" he groans, "babe I'm so hard."

His admission only spurs her on, her fingers work over her breasts and down her stomach slowly, her shirt falling down with her hand as it descends; the shirt she never bothered to unbutton. "Henry?" she whispers, fumbling with the zip of her skirt to loosen it around her waist.

"I'm here baby" his tone is encouraging, through she couldn't possible think he'd forgotten about her. "Tell me what you're doing baby, talk to me."

"Oh god -" her voice trembles, "I'm so wet Henry." She groans softly, her hand tracing her clit slowly. "For you." She adds, as if he even needs the confirmation that he caused this.

"That's it baby" he croons, releasing himself from his boxers and rubbing slowly; the pace is torturous but he has to last. She has to come first. "Push your finger in slowly" he groans. His voice is so low it's almost a growl.

She does as he asks, pushing in slowly and breathing a sigh of relief at the welcome friction. She keeps her hand still, she knows this routine: she thinks of all the other times they've done it - first when he was away training with the marines, though he never spoke for fear of being over heard, she guided him with only his heaving breathing escalating her own pleasure; then when she was in the CIA, she'd lay on some uncomfortable hotel bed in a strange country and beg him for her release, thousands of miles away.

Her thumb rubs her her clit softly, her moans travelling down the phone. "Henry _please_ " she moans, she can feel the coil in her abdomen, she needs release.

"Push another finger in and move them slowly baby" his breathing is heavier, his hand rubbing himself slowly, though his movements are getting harder. "God, I wish I was there" he groans, "I'd bend you over that desk and push your skirt up..." he uses the low voice that he knows she loves, playing out a fantasy they both get off on talking about.

" _Yes_ " she whispers, her arousal drops onto her palm, trickling down her wrist as she moves her fingers. "I need your cock Henry" she moans, her fingers thrusting hard trying to reach the spot that seems to evade her tonight, she needs him.

"As soon as you get home" he whispers, he's close but he holds back. "I'll push my cock inside of you so hard you won't be able to walk straight."

Her thumb works insistently over her clit, seemingly of its on volition. "Henry I think I'm gonna - _oh_!" Her hips buck up into her hand, the white hot flash of pleasure surging through her as her back sags against the wall.

He climaxes as she cries out, her sounds spurring him to the edge. "Babe" he grunts, breathing heavily.

She grins lasciviously, still breathing heavily.

"Still miss me?" He chuckles softly.

"Mmhmm." She isn't quite coherent yet, her legs are still shaking.

"Sounds like you can take care of things yourself..." he trails off, listening to her soft panting.

"But I prefer it when you take care of me..." she bites her lip, tilting her head to her shoulder to hold the cell so she can fix her clothes at the same time.

"See you soon?" He knows she can't answer that, but he prefers to ask anyway.

"Soon as I can." She confirms with an unnoticeable sadness to her voice. "I love you Henry."

"Love you too." He confirms, waiting for the inevitable 'I have to go' and then it comes, he's never prepared to hear it. "Bye babe." The phone clicks off. He misses her still, sometimes her voice just isn't enough.


	2. Chapter 2

This was complete, but then you asked for more and, well, who am I to deny you? So here's part two! Also, I don't know why I'm writing in present tense but it seems to work...

She sighs as she steps out into the D.C sunlight. The city is well and truly going about its business, the exact same as it had been when she stepped into the building twenty seven hours ago. Her head lolls back onto the seat of the SUV as it pulls away; the low rumbling of the engine sending her to sleep.

Suddenly she's being shaken awake. She stumbles towards the house blearily, aware of the agents near hand. She's looking forward to getting to bed. The kids and Henry should be out for a while, she muses as she climbs the stairs to her front door. She flicks each foot as she steps in the doorway, her shoes flying haphazardly and landing with a crash in the vicinity of their downstairs closest. Her bag and jacket and dropped where she stands.

His voice startles her as she walks towards the stair, she can't control the grin on her face as she turns around. Any hint of tiredness forgotten.

"Haven't we talked about putting your things away?" His voice is teasing, still seated behind his desk. "Jason still gets a row for leaving his things lying around." He raises an eyebrow at her as she appears in the door.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" The grin on her face is directed for him, and only him.

He stands up and crosses the room, embracing her. "There's a leak in my classroom, classes are cancelled for today."

She doesn't think she's ever heard better news. Her head leans against his chest, inhaling his scent deeply; her hands roam his back and sides, as if it's the first time she's ever touched him.

His finger slips under her chin and tilts her head up softly, leaning down to kiss her lightly. His lips tease hers, his tongue swiping across her bottom lip.

His kisses always send her crazy, the feel of his lips against hers sends tingles down her spine. She moans delicately, her mouth opening partly. Their tongues mingle in their eel practiced dance and she threads her hand into this short hair.

She pulls back, looking up at home with a coy smile. "I've missed you" her hot breath tickles against his shoulder.

"Mmmm" he nods, leaning back against his desk and reaching out to take her waist. "You told he that last night" he whispers, a smirk toying on his lips as lips as his eyes wander over her body.

She can tell he's thinking about their phone call last night, her cheeks flush. "Enjoy listening to me make myself come, did you?" Her voice is low, laced with arousal; her eyes dark as she appraises him. She's sure he can tell how much she desires him.

"Enjoy making yourself come?" He counters, reaching out to pull her closer by the waist; she fits snugly between his slightly parted thighs.

She bites her bottom lip and nods slowly, her hands work slowly on the button of his shirt though her face is a picture of pure innocence. "I was so wet Henry" she whispers, her hands get closer to the bottom of his shirt, ready to push it from his chest. "I needed you, I needed you to push your big, hard cock inside me." He punctuated the last few words with hit kisses to his chest. "My fingers don't quite feel the same" she stands up on her tiptoes to kiss him hard.

He takes his queue and grips her shirt, pulling each side hard. The buttons rip and he pushes it from her body; he smirks as she gasps at the assault on her clothing. "I'm here now baby" he whispers in her ear, his mouth pressing hot kisses down her neck and into her pronounced cleavage. "I'll take care of you." His voice is low, almost a growl as his large hands roam her petite body.

She whimpers slowly, his hands leaving a burning trail of desire on her skin. "Henry." Her voice is low, breathy but he understands her intent, she needs him. She gasps as his hands pull her skirt up around her hips, his fingers making their way into her panties without hesitation.

"God, babe." He groans softly, tracing his fingers across her clit softly, "you're so wet, so wet for me baby."

She moans softly and grips his bicep, not trusting her words. She feels the arousal pooling at her centre as he withdraws his fingers and pushes them into her mouth. Her tongue darts across his fingers to taste herself; they groan in unison.

He didn't think his wife could make him any harder, but the sight of her sucking her own arousal from his fingers may just have done it. His hands grip het hips tightly and he turns them around, lifting her into his desk. He kisses her again, just enough to make her pant before moving down her neck and shoulder. He removes her bra, allowing himself access to her gorgeous breasts; his lips and tongue work her hard nipple till he leaves her whimpering and begging him for more. He continues south, determined to give her what she wants. His fingers pull her panties down and he steps back to look at her; leaning back on her hands, naked besides from her skirt bunched around her waist. Her skin is flushed, her breathing heavy.

She spreads her legs shamelessly and moves her hand between her legs, rubbing her clit softly. "Henry" her voice is pitchy, begging him to relieve the pressure between her legs.

He watches her display for a few moments before yanking her wrist away and kneeling between her legs. His tongue parts her folds in one swipe, flicking and circling her clit slowly before moving away again, then back; he knows it drives her insane. He can hear her moaning though it's muffled by her thighs on either side of his head.

Her hands thread through his hair and she hooks her legs over his shoulders. She watches him, as his tongue moves over her and she knows it's the most erotic sight in the worlds. She remembers the first time they had sex and he'd kissed his way down her body, pushing her knees apart as he went. She'd gasped, knowing what was coming and tried to press her legs together.

 _"Henry you... I don't... no ones ever..." she'd tried to get words out but they wouldn't come. Then he'd looked up at her with such love in his eyes that she hadn't resisted when he pushed her legs open again. He had her begging in less that a minute; that was the last time she'd ever tried to stop him going down on her - lesson learned._

His tongue worked quicker, spurred on by her moans. Her hands were in his hair, pushing his face closer. He could feel her thighs quivering and he took his cue, his lips wrapped around her clit and sucks softly. He didn't let up as she began to call his name, he waited for it; he held out till he felt the hot gush and she convulsed around him. Her thighs clamped down as the gentle stokes of his tongue helped her ride out her orgasm.

"Oh!" She cries out, pulling on his hair. "Henry, baby." Her words are short as she focuses on the jolts of pleasure shooting down her spine, her husbands ever moving tongue stoking the fire in her lower stomach again. She knew that it would be the first of many moments like that tonight.

He stands up slowly, resting between her still parted thighs. "Did that take care of things?" His breath hot against her ear as he kisses along her neck.

Her hands roam his exposed abs, then down to fumble with his belt. "I told you" she pushes him back so she can slide her hand into her boxers and rub him slowly. "I need you, Henry. Not your tongue, not your hands..." she pauses, leaning forward to graze her teeth over his nipple. "...Just this" her words are timed with a squeeze of his erection and he bucks forward into her hands.

"Baby" he groans, leaning forward to kiss her again.

She knows he needs it too, her hands push his boxers and pants down together and he kicks them off. Her hands works him slowly until he can't think straight. Each of his lewd groans sending a gush if arousal through her.

He bats her hand away, unable to take her teasing anymore and pulls her hips to the edge of the desk, thrusting in slowly.

Her head falls back, her mouth a distinct 'o' of pleasure as he fills her completely and perfectly. The much needed friction compelling her to thrusts her hips forward.

He matches her pace, meeting her thrust for thrust. His lips go back to hers, swallowing her moans that are only reserved for him. He can feel the pleasure building quickly, he knows he won't last so long but he's glad to be close to her.

Her hand rests on his chest, her thumb rubbing his nipple softly, distractedly. The coil in her stomach is tighter, she can feel it. Her lips attack his, her hips moving frantically with all the traction she can muster.

He grips her hand in his chest and moves it between her legs, guiding it to the bundle of nerves that they're both oh so familiar with. His hand guided her fingers, the pressure causing her to buck against him. Then, suddenly, it's like a vice. Her muscles squeezing him and he can't hold back, he thrusts deep inside and kisses her as the pleasure becomes too much. Their bodies sag together.

They separate slowly, she can feel the product of their tryst slipping down her thigh, possibly onto the draft of his next book that she's sitting on. That'll be a good motivator for him, she thinks.

She looks up at him, a lascivious grin on her face. "Now, that took care of things, Dr McCord." Her voice is cracking, just as it always does after they make love.

He laughs and kisses her again, pulling his boxers up.

She watches him with slight disappointment, biting her lip softly. "How about you take me to bed?" She whispers, sliding off his desk - still completely naked - and walking towards the stairs. She flashes a grin over her shoulder as he picks up their scattered clothing; there's no need for their kids to ever find out what goes on in there. She giggles and moves faster as he runs after her.

He catches her around the waist and carries her to the bedroom, laughing along with her. He lays her on the bed and crawls between her legs; kissing her like that they'll never kiss again.

He knows she's enough; for the short time that she's here. They'll always be enough for each other.


End file.
